


Awake at Dawn

by IndigoDream



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Proposal Talk, girlfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Izzy and Lydia shares some sweet moment after enduring one of Robert Lightwood's endless galas.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Awake at Dawn

“Careful, you’ll wake them up,” Lydia scolds, but her eyes are smiling where her mouth isn’t. 

She’s still dressed for the gala, the long khaki sleeves of her outfit dragging on the floor. She lifts them up carefully as she steps over the sleeping forms of their friends and family. Izzy looks at her a bit ravenously. They haven’t had a moment together in ages. 

“So what,” she shrugs as she gets closer to her girlfriend, “If they say anything, I’ll just send them back to sleep!” 

Lydia puffs of laughter and Izzy smiles brightly. What a change, to see Lydia this way. She had been so serious when they had met. The serious lawyer, straight as an arrow, that would not even look at Isabelle whenever she came to visit Alec at work. How that has changed… 

“Don’t be ridiculous, come with me!” 

Izzy grabs the extended hand offered to her and intertwines her fingers with Lydia. She follows her, careful not to step on Alec’s hand, outstretched from where he rests, half laying on his boyfriend, or Clary’s hair, sprawled out on the ground as her hangs slightly from a pillow. The gala, and then the afterparty, all exhausted them, and they had all decided to have a sleepover at Lydia’s place, being the closest and biggest of their homes. Soon, it will be Lydia and Izzy’s place, their home together, and Izzy can’t wait. 

“You’re thinking a whole lot tonight,” Lydia remarks softly as she leads Izzy to the emergency stairs that lead to the rooftop. “Everything alright?” 

Her voice is soft, washing over Izzy. This night is soft, everything like cotton candy, and it’s only normal that she matches that softness when she answers. 

“I’m fine. Just thinking of how lucky I am to be with you.” 

“I don’t know if luck has a lot to do with it. I’m pretty sure you forced destiny’s hand, Isabelle.” 

Izzy laughs slightly as they arrive on the roof. She loves when Lydia calls her Isabelle. She always say it fully whenever she is taken aback by something Izzy said, like she needs to ground herself in the moment by giving it some solemnity. It’s something that had annoyed Izzy at first, but now she’s come to love it, just like she has come to love Lydia. 

“Well, I really wanted to win that bet with Jace,” she answers with a grin and laughs when Lydia rolls her eyes. 

“I can’t believe you seduced me because your brother bet you he could get me before you, and I still decided to go out with you.” 

“I can’t believe it either,” Izzy says and comes to sweep her girlfriend in her arms, twirling her in the air for a few seconds. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Don’t try to sweet-talk me, Lightwood,” Lydia says with a pleased smile, “It won’t work on me.” 

“Oh? It won’t?” Izzy smiles and runs her hands up and downs the other woman’s side, bending down to kiss her exposed neck. “I wonder what will…” 

Lydia breathes out slowly and extends her neck for a second, relinquishing in the attention she is being lavished with. 

“I love how eagerly and easily you let me cajole you now Lyds,” Izzy says. “I remember when we started dating and you panicked each time I took your hand outside of one of our place, or how you would not let me say hi to you when I came to see Alec, by fear he would know something was going on between the two of us… You’ve grown so much.” 

Lydia blushes slightly, the dim light of the city night still allowing Izzy to see it. “You’ve certainly done your fair share to help with that…” 

“Absolutely,” Izzy grins proudly and laughs again, full of joy, as she is pushed back slightly. “What, it’s true! I wanted to show the world that I got to date the most beautiful, smart, badass, amazing woman. How could I not? It would be asking the impossible of me, you know this.” 

“You’re cheesy tonight,” Lydia breathes out as she comes to kiss Izzy tenderly. She tastes like champagne and the chocolate cake they had at the after party. Izzy chases kisses after kisses, until they are both slightly out of breath. 

“After my father’s awful gala, I think I deserve to enjoy a night of cheesiness with the woman I love, don’t I?” 

Lydia sighs happily. “Stop it.” 

“Do you really want me to?” 

There is a beat of silence and Lydia comes closer again. “Never.” 

“Good, cuz I don’t plan to. I love you, Lydia.” 

“I love you too Izzy.” She takes Izzy’s hand and drags her gently to a little table set up a bit further away. “Do you know what day it is today?” 

“Uh.” Izzy thinks for a few seconds and shakes her head. “Beyond the tenth of June, not really?” 

Lydia smiles and takes her hand again as they sit down. “It’s the day you first asked me out.” 

“Oh, so we are celebrating the first time you rejected me?” Izzy chuckles as Lydia swats her on the arm. “Alright, alright, sorry. Why is this day special to you? It took us at least half a year before you said yes.” 

“It’s special because it’s the first day I realized I wanted to be with another woman,” Lydia’s tender smile is back and Izzy melts a bit inside. “I was so, so attracted to you that first time you asked me out. Of course, I was working with your brother so I said no—“ 

“Really bad mistake, imagine, I could have been showing you how to properly get off six months earlier!” 

“Oh don’t be crass,” Lydia scolds again but she is grinning too. “Yes, I know, I could have accepted earlier, but I wasn’t ready. Today is special because it’s the first day you helped me with my identity. And you have done that, over and over, for the last two years now and … I wanted to thank you. I would never have been so happy, so fulfilled in life, if we hadn’t met, and if we hadn’t gotten together. You are… You are amazing, and I love every moment I have spent with you. And yes,” she cuts Izzy with an eye roll, “even when you managed to get mud all over my parents’ antique carpet when they invited us to their cabin in the mountains.” 

“Ah good,” Izzy breathes out like she had been worried. “Imagine if my running habit had been a deal breaker between us.” 

“Imagine that. A world where I don’t have to complain that my girlfriend is waking me up every morning so she can drag me out to run.” 

“You like the runs!” 

“I certainly do enjoy the health benefit, and seeing you all sweaty. As well as that lovely habit you have of undressing and walking in your underwear all over the place.” 

Izzy smirks. “Ah yeah, you really do love when I walk around naked.” 

Lydia rolls her eyes but doesn’t deny it. “Anyway… I just wanted to tell you… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know we have already talked about the future but this is me just reaffirming that. I love you, and I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me.” 

“This better not be a proposal Branwell,” Izzy chokes out a bit emotionally as she moves forward to kiss her girlfriend. “Because otherwise mine is going to look so lame.” 

The blond woman laughs and lets herself be kissed senseless before she fully understands the other woman’s word. When she does, she blushes again. 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t my proposal.” She lets Izzy have a smile of relief before adding, “but you won’t get to do yours because I certainly intend to propose first.” 

“Oh, you’re on Branwell.” Izzy grins, keeping her girlfriend in her arms. “Want to bet I’ll be the first one to propose?” 

Lydia laughs. “Why would I pick a losing bet? I’m clearly the one who is going to do it first.” 

Izzy laughs as well and kisses her girlfriend again, a sweet peck that leaves them both wanting more. “Then I guess it’s a race.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ! Don't hesitate to leave a comment :)


End file.
